Come take a Trip in my Airship
by Visiblebones
Summary: A drabble book challenge from Livejournal. Choose a book over 100 pages, take the first line from chapters 10, 20, 30, etc, Until you have ten. Base drabbles of them. JDvarious, The Todd, The Janitor,
1. You can believe that, if you want to

This was for a book challenge on Livejournal, all the info is right down there...

** FIC** (s): Book Challenge

**Characters/Pairings** : JD/multiple; The Todd, The Janitor, Perry, Carla and Elliot.

**Prompt ** : Pick up a book, one with more than 100 pages, etc.

**Book** : I used was "The Man who Fell in Love with the Moon", great story-but a really weird and messed up one.

**Series** : Handful of one shots.

**Rating ** : T/R

**Author's Notes ** : This is my first fiction writing in a LONG time, and I'm merely using this as a warm-up to scrubssmutmas. Some I really like, some I think I pulled half-assed. Critique is not only welcomed, but encouraged.

**Disclaimer ** : Me no own,you no sue.

**Warnings** : Slash, kinda-het, mentions of child abuse, fluff, self-harm, light thoughts of suicide, and a mystery pairing. Some wound up more angsty than I intended, sorry'bout that.

**You can believe that if you want to**.

"Oh pah-leese Opal, I don't know how many times I have to drill it into your pretty little head-I. Do. Not. Like. You. I do not _care_. I wouldn't even piss on you if you were on _ fire_. And if you don't mind, the novelty of this has already worn off for today, and you have only been here about...Oh, fifteen minutes already. And it would just be fan-_tabulous_ if you could just flip yourself around and go back the way you came! Go on now, shoo, shoo-Oh, there ya go Newbie!"

Everyday is the same, almost verbatim. You try to get my attention, and I push you away. Because I don't know what else to do. I yell and I rant and I scream and go on nonsensical tangents about how I detest you, and would love nothing more than you to be wiped out of my life. I know how you feel about me, I'm not blind Delilah, and neither is the rest of the goddamned world. Everyday I cut you down, and everyday you return with your tail wagging. Its pretty obvious that you won't leave no matter what I do.

I'm...Just not sure how to feel about that anymore. My only hope now is to tell you I hate you as much as possible, and maybe one day I'll actually start to believe it myself.


	2. Damn Dog howling and howling

**He'd hold his dick and laugh his ass off-Damn Dog howling and howling.**

JD was a cheap drunk. His tolerance to liquor was damn near laughable.(Oh hell, it was hilarious.) So here he was, alone in his apartment with his dead dog, drunk of with his ass after only four beers. He had pulled a sixteen hour shift, and tomorrow was his first day off in two weeks. Might as well have fun, right? JD sat on the floor in front of his television, cuddling with Steve as they "laughed" at Toki and Dr.Rockso's crazy antics. This was nice, he thought, spending quality time with Steve. All alone, with a taxidermied dog. Whose doppelganger once resided in a box full of hats.

Y'know...Maybe this night could do with some improvement. As nice as this was, sometimes its better to spend time with something that...breathes. "Hey Steve, are you having fun?" JD suddenly asked, his head feeling fuzzy. Steve didn't answer, so JD could only assume that he wasn't. It suddenly dawned on him just how sad this all was. When was the last time someone had visited his apartment? When was the last time he "got down" here? When was the last time he was even had sex? Good god, when was the cut date off to regaining your virginity back? He's been a virgin about six times now. Should he call up Turk? No, he and Carla were busy with Izzy, he didn't feel like struggling through the quagmire that was Elliot again, and Dr. Cox was obviously out of the question. Who else could he call to hang out?

He absentmindedly began to scratch his stomach, his brows furrowing from his thoughts. His palm flattened out and began a slow rub. A familiar pleasant heat began to form around it and began to spread. As nice as it was, it wasn't comparable as to when someone else made him feel that way. That was when a wicked idea struck, and JD couldn't help but giggle to himself. He reached over to mute the t.v, then quickly turned himself over onto his hands and knees, knocking Steve off his lap. He crawled over to his back back, grinning to himself the whole time.

He jerked the zipper open and fished around inside until he found his cell phone. His fingers fumbled over the keys, the names and numbers in his contact list going in and out of focus. Now this could be a great idea, or a horrible one, so he had to make this decision carefully.

Sooooo, lets see...No, no, no, no, wait! Hmmmm...Never mind. No, no, no-Oh, oh wait. He stared at the screen for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of calling this guy. Good idea, or Bad idea? Will he even want to? If so what will happen later? He decided it was best to worry about it in the morning. He stifled another giggled as the dial tone sang into his ear. Come on, come on. Pick up! The J-Dizzle needs some luvin! Then finally the resounding click of the other line being answered rang out. "Hey, its JD, listen-are you busy tonight?" He couldn't hide the smile in his voice.


	3. My mother dies this way

**My mother died this way:Billy Blizzard beat her to death.**

"Mom, please don't!"

"Ohhh, hush baby. Momma will take care of you..." The smell of Vodka on her breath was overpowering as she held his arms down.

"No...no, no please!"

The Todd still wakes up crying.

Todd and his mother "made out" once, which is why he acts the way he does now. I really don't think it ended at just that. For whatever had happened he would have had to have been significantly young, and it would have had to had been very traumatizing in order to affect him some twenty odd years later. At least, that what I think.


	4. As usual, Ida was right

**As usual, Ida was right.**

"You can't keep doing this."

Carla sighed, not looking up from her paperwork at the nurses station in ICU. I growled and refused to look at her. "He's starting to notice you staring at his ass very time he walks by. And people are starting to talk."

"No, their not."

She laughed, "Oh, so you admit it then?"

Perry made a frustrated groan and walked away.

He knew she was right, but he'll be damned if he let her know that.


	5. Now that I was older

**Now that I was older, eleven or twelve, one of my new chores was to help Ida with her bath.**

The water was scalding, and his skin was starting to turn a violent shade of red. Todd suppressed a sob, he knew no other way to wash off that horrible feeling he got after having sex. It was so rare when someone actually responded to his advances, he felt like he had to continue the act so that no one would be the wiser. Ever since childhood, he hated when anyone touched him for more than a few moments at a time. Limiting his bodily contact to 'high-five's' so no one would question his distance. Ever since...All those nights...

He scrubbed the loofah harder against his skin, trying to make it hurt, trying to rub of the feeling of her hands on him.

He hated it, he hated it so much. He talked a big game, and threw sexual innuendos at anyone in range. The more disgusting he acted, the less people want to be around him. The less people wanted to be around him, the '_safer_' he was.

He hoped to God Lisa let herself out, he was going to be in here for a while.

Ya gotta admit, it makes sense.


	6. If the guy had trouble getting hard

**If the guy had trouble getting hard, Ida would send me to bring up towels or soap or a bottle of whiskey.**

As Perry downed his fifth glass of scotch, he couldn't help but wonder just how many it would take to kill him. How many before his breathing slowed down, and he began to seize. Ultimately ending when he choked on his own vomit from the depressed nerves from his gag reflex brought on by alcohol poisoning. He wished he could escape this life, escape from the stress and demands of the hospital, be free of Bobbo's clutches, and finally be able to shake of Jordan for good. Alcohol so far seemed to be the closest outlet he had. That and maybe the few golden moments a day he spent berating Newbie and...

'_Shit_.' He cursed to himself, reaching for the decanter once again, '_I have got to stop thinking about that kid in my off time_.'

But who is he to follow his own advice?


	7. Always smelled of roses too

**Always smelled of roses too-roses mixed with woman smell**.

The Janitor moved his mop lazily across the linoleum, nice, slow strokes. He couldn't help but feel relaxed when he mopped. It was such easy work, decent exercise, and it was simple to space out.

It was almost like meditating at times, it calmed him down greatly.

He might even get over an hour of actual work done today.

Then-it happened, that _smell_ hit him. He snapped to attention and stopped his movements, trying to stay as still as possible, and let the scent was over him.

Roses, and...something else. He made a quick scan up and down the hall, he didn't seem him...yet. Must be around the corner-that means he still had time to hide.

He quickly backed into an empty patient room, pulling his trolley with him, and watched as Scooter walked(or rather, skipped) passed. And that delicious smell followed him gently...Roses...And what Janitor could guess what was merely his own scent. He knew Scooter went out of his way to be a feminine as possible without legally needing a sex change, and it was one of the things he adored about him. He couldn't wait for the day Scooter laid beneath him, writhing and clutching, and he could bury his face into the younger mans neck and breath him in to his hearts content. _Hmmm_, he really should mop more. He could spend all day lost in thinking about it. But working with a hard-on might not be the best idea.


	8. The sun was just starting up

**The sun was just starting up as I came to the crossroads to Gold Bar.**

The still orange pre-dawn was chilly, as JD walked home from Sacred Heart. It hurt him that was alone, he always seemed perpetually alone. Even just being by himself on his short walk to his apartment after his shift bothered him. The fact that the earth around him was quite, and seemed to be sleeping still, only made him feel worse. He wondered if he would ever find someone, like the 'someone's' all his friends seemed to have. Someone he wouldn't get bored of, or grow to detest after just a few weeks. Someone he knew he could actually spend the rest of his life with, not just think he could. Someone he could call at times like this, and **know** he won't be alone for long. Because that someone was at home-waiting for him.

A cool breeze then picked up and ruffled his loose sections of hair, pulling him out of his reverie. He stopped mid-stride as it became stronger. He couldn't help but lean against it, feeling it rush around him. And somehow in that moment...He knew he would be OK.

Someday.

This was ridiculously hard to write. And it shows.


	9. I didn't know what I was going to do

**I didn't know what I was going to do when I got to the horse trough.**

The morning Elliot started to search JD, hellbent on finally committing to him once and for all-was the morning she found him flushed and pressed against a wall in a stairway. Dr. Cox was holding him steadfast and grinding into him, kissing him so roughly she was surprised JD was yelping out in pain. They clutched and clawed at each other like animals. They took no notice of her. That hurt most of all.

As she stood there with her mouth agape, watching her best friend and mortal enemy as they were completely oblivious to her, her only thought was:

'_What do I do now_?'


	10. My ear firm against his chest

**I rolled my head over, my ear firm against his chest.**

His young lover stirred in his sleep, cuddled up close on his chest. JD murmured lightly and continued to shift. The older man couldn't help but smile, as he started to rub a comforting hand on JD's back. While the other found its way into the manchilds thick hair, pressing his lips against JD's head, he sang softly into his lovers tousled locks:

"_Be still, my love_".

And JD settled.

Remember when that chick died, and thought death was like a big, Broadway production? Watch the end of the episode for the song, and this will make more sense ;)


End file.
